


A first date with an idol

by DiasPenguin



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Crossover, F/F, First Dates, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:35:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23291797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiasPenguin/pseuds/DiasPenguin
Summary: Saaya somehow got a date with the superstar idol Ayase Eli. Though she's a little plain, she plans to do her best.Birthday fic for a Ijal, whose best girls are Eli and Saaya.
Relationships: Ayase Eli/Yamabuki Saaya
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	A first date with an idol

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ijal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ijal/gifts).



In an extraordinary string of events, Saaya was waiting as a train unloaded for a girl she had only recently heard of. An impulse decision led to Saaya texting a stranger for a couple of days, and just like that the two were meeting up. She scanned the crowds, her stomach antsy with anticipation.

The last woman to leave the train was her companion, a combination of her height and her blonde hair made her easy to spot.

Eli Ayase, the now ex-school idol who graduated from her class. Eli had sent Saaya a message after seeing one of Poppin' Party's live shows. Speaking of which, Saaya needed to sent Eli a text.

"I see you :)" Saaya messaged.

Eli looked at the message, perking slightly. She scanned the crowds for Saaya, who was waving.

"Eli!" Saaya yelled. That got the blonde attention.

"Saaya!" The blonde called back. The two got closer and Saaya was pleasantly surprised by a hug. It was less aggressive than Kasumi's hug and much more pleasant. Eli was wearing some sort of floral perfume.

"It's nice to finally meet you." The idol said.

"You too!" Saaya said, trying her best to not let it show that she really liked Eli's hug. "I hope you're ready. We're going to spend a whole day on my side of town."

The pair separated.

"Ready for our first date?" Eli asked.

The plain baker nodded, determined to make this haphazard arrangement work. "Lead the way."

* * *

"Hehe, the mall?" Eli asked, a knowing twinkle in her eyes.

They were indeed at the mall, a stable of Saaya's life and the best place to go when you didn't know what you wanted to do. As far as places to take a date however, it felt a little lacking.

"Well... it's as good a place as any." Saaya said with a nervous chuckle.

Eli put a comforting hand on Saaya's shoulder. "If you thought this was a good place, then I want to see it."

Saaya appreciated the gesture, but she'd rather Eli didn't take pity on her. It was beginning to seem like the task of taking a superstar idol on a date was impossible for the simple-minded baker.

Eli took Saaya's hand, walking them in a random direction.

"Is there an arcade around?" She asked.

"Yes. Interested in any games?"

"I want you to see how I dance," Eli said with a wink. Saaya swallowed, hoping her gay wasn't showing.

* * *

"Mhm, that smell. I love chocolate." Eli said, looking around the store. "What do you think is the best one?"

"Hmm." Saaya's eyes went down the rows. It was amazing how much could fit in such a small space. This store had a variety of sweets Saaya preferred over chocolate, but if Eli wanted chocolate then...

"How about this?" Saaya said, pointing to a heart-shaped chocolate. "I've had them before, they have caramel in them."

Eli swooped up the heart one Saaya pointed out and a small chocolate bar. She rung up the two items, and as soon as she paid she held the heart out to Saaya.

"For you," Eli said confidently, not a hint of joking or doubt in her voice.

"Eh? That's... unfair."

"Are you saying you don't want it?"

Well, they say refusing a gift is rude so...

Saaya took her heart, freeing up Eli to bite into her chocolate bar.

"It's delicious!" Eli said. She took Saaya's hand again and asked, "Alright, where next?"

* * *

The screen showed the same results it always did, an overwhelming victory for Eli.

"No fair." Saaya huffed. "You're an idol, I can't compete at all."

Eli chuckled. "You're not too bad at kareoke yourself. Do you come here often?"

Saaya nodded. "One of my best friends absolutely loves kareoke. She keeps dragging us out here. Not that I mind." She added that last part quickly, not wanting to push any blame onto her friends.

"Sounds like a fun girl. When we're not on a date, I'd love to meet her."

On a date. That's right, this is a date isn't it? She was on a date with a superstar idol. Saaya had focused too much on having fun, she had somewhat forgotten this was a romantic outing.

"Hey, isn't this your band?" Saaya's date (hehe) asked, pointing to the screen.

Indeed, the first song Saaya ever played in Poppin' Party, Star Beat, was listed. Saaya wiggled an eyebrow at Eli.

"Think you can beat me at my own songs?"

* * *

Their final stop was late. The sun was setting, shops were closing, and Eli's train would be leaving soon. They had time for just one stop left.

Given that Saaya was hungry, that place became the Kitazawa Butcher's shop.

"Yaho! Saaya-chan!" Hagumi called when Saaya entered the room.

"Hagumi, working hard I see."

Eli stepped into the room, causing Hagumi to get excited.

"Eh? Eh?! Who is this?" Hagumi asked, bouncing in her spot behind the counter.

"Call me Eli." Eli said. "Are you a friend of Saaya's?"

"Yep! Saaya-chan and Kaa-kun and Kokoron are all good friends from my class."

"Oh? That's nice."

"Hagumi," Saaya interjected, "can you get me four croquettes?"

Hagumi saluted before running into a back room.

"She's lively," Eli said.

"All my friends are." The brunette replied. She giggled. "It's a lot of fun. I have a lot of good memories thanks to them."

"You're going to make me jealous. Not that I don't have some pretty good friends of my own."

"Oh? Is that a sort of challenge?"

"Who knows~ I think when it comes to energy, I know a girl with orange hair who just entered her second year. She's always doing jumps and flips. It's strange how just by being herself, she lifts up the people around her." Eli spoke with a passion Saaya had not seen yet. So there was this side of her too? Well... Saaya had plenty of ammo to work within this sort of battle.

"The girl you just saw, Hagumi, can run pretty fast. She's a second-year too, and an absolute sweetheart."

"Oh? Not bad. I also have a friend who is working hard on becoming a doctor. She always looks for ways she can help, all while denying it."

"Hmm, I think I have a similar friend. If nobody is looking she can be really cute, but she tends to hide that side of herself. Despite that, she's always looking out for us, doctor or not."

They stood in silence for a moment, before Eli said quietly, "the friends I made, they're pretty special to me. They helped me when I didn't know I needed help. People like that... are worth treasuring."

Saaya didn't respond right away, her eyes watching the door Hagumi disappeared through. It was nice to know Eli trusted her enough to confide so...honestly.

"Friends like that sound pretty incredible," Saaya said.

"Hmm. They are."

It brought out Saaya's own memories, of Friday nights with her siblings and watching over the bakery. She used to do it every day until... A certain girl barged into her room.

"But you know, my friends did something similar. I resisted them, and then still called out to me. Even when I pushed them away, they kept chasing me. They told me to think about myself more. Remembering that moment... I don't think I could ask for better company."

There was silence. Then, Hagumi slammed open the door with an unnecessary amount of energy. Croquettes for Saaya!"

"Well damn, you're going to make me call this a draw." Eli laughed.

Saaya walked up to the counter and took the brown bag of fried goodies. "Maybe next time."

* * *

Too soon, they were at the train station again. They waited together, holding hands until the last moment

"Thanks for today. I had fun." Eli said as people flowed around them.

"Did you? Thank God, I know I can be pretty boring with these sorts of things."

"Not at all. You showed me more than I could ever ask."

Saaya looked at Eli quizzically. The blonde smiled.

"You showed me the placed that are important to you."

"Ahh...hehe." Thinking about it made their day a little embarrassing. Saaya really just took Eli to her usual hangout spots.

"So, when's the next date?" Saaya asked nonchalantly, before realizing what she said. "Ahh- not that-"

"Next weekend."

She tried to take it back, but Eli was too quick. There was a pride in Eli's expression Saaya didn't like. Though, Saaya couldn't deny confidence made the already cool Eli look even cooler.

"You gotta come to my side of Tokyo, you know." Eli leaned in close to stare into Saaya's eyes. "I want you to meet some of my friends. I think you'll impress them."

"Eh? Me?"

And then, Eli let go of Saaya's hand. She walked off into a sea of people.

Stunned, Saaya called out, "When next weekend? Text me!"

"I will!" Eli called back before stepping into the train.


End file.
